


Petits contes d'Hyrule et autres récits

by StarWarudo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarudo/pseuds/StarWarudo
Summary: Élus ? Douce illusion. Parce que nous sommes des champions, vous nous prenez pour des Saints, des Dieux. Alors que nous sommes aussi malheureux que des simples hommes, désireux et avides. Nous avons autant de joies que de peines, reste à savoir pour lequel le destin tranchera.Petits textes sur divers personnages de the Legend of Zelda





	1. Amour, privilège de gueux

Pour elle, il n'y avait de plus bel instant que la tombée du jour, là où les dernières lueurs du jour teintaient les lames d'un reflet doré.

Ainsi, du haut d'une des passerelles du château, elle pouvait épier à loisir les bretteurs, entrechoquant leur lame et leur bouclier sous de bruyants fracas. La plupart des gardes s'étaient délestés de leur cotte de maille, dévoilant leurs torses aux muscles saillants sous l'effort, la fine sueur drapant leur peau scintillait sous la lueur du Crépuscule. Mais la raison de cette observation, interdite, presque honteuse, n'était nullement ces hommes arborant l'emblème d'Hyrule, sous une tunique brune. C'était ce jeune homme à la chevelure aux couleurs des blés partiellement dissimulé sous une coiffe verte, à l'image des bois. La lame purificatrice fendait l'air pour se fracasser contre le fer d'une lame vulgaire, aux bords crantés par la rouille avant de la dévier habilement. Rien ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle envoûtant. Ah, comme elle aimait lorsque ses mèches blondes virevoltaient lorsqu'il décrivait un ample mouvement circulaire de son épée. Elle aimait aussi lorsqu'il essuyait d'un revers de sa main gantelée la sueur qui perlait sur son front, menaçant de troubler sa vue. À chaque entraînement, elle venait observer avec minutie, le visage de marbre mais le cœur en feu.

Quelle ironie. Elle, Zelda Princesse guerrière, dont la fine rapière et les flèches d'or fusaient comme le vent des plaines, se plaisait à observer un jeune homme qui ne lui était promise, comme une jeune fille en fleurs. Elle le couvait de son regard bleu d'acier, amoureusement, et lorsqu'un autre croisait son regard, ses yeux se faisaient d'acier dur et elle revêtait de nouveau le rôle de cette Altesse altière, si loin de cette femme amoureuse de tantôt. Alors ces sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait clamer, ceux qui embrasaient son cœur et faisaient flancher sa raison, rongeaient malicieusement son être. Cruel mais doux amour qui faisait tomber amoureuse la Princesse d'un gueux, comme le qualifieraient ces bourgeois gorgés d'or et d'opulence. Pauvres fous qui se mariaient par intérêt que par vrai attachement, ceux-là ne pouvaient comprendre le feu qui l'animait, puisqu'ils étaient obnubilés par leur descendance. Ces fous ne pouvaient pas voir, ni même y songer. Ils étaient bien trop vaniteux, trop portés sur les richesses, l'apparence.

La première qu'elle vit en lui, bien avant ces traits fins dignes des anges, fut sa bravoure. Ce fils de rien, cet orphelin qui vivait à l'orée d'une forêt, était celui qui était prêt à sauver leur terre là, où elle et tous les autres avaient lamentablement failli. Alors qu'elle fit tomber sa rapière sous le glas de la défaite, lui, béni des Déesses, brandit la Sainte Lame qui pourfendra les Ombres. Cette relique oubliée de tous, cette épée qui s'était enfoncée dans un sommeil millénaire, les lierres recouvrant la lame brillante nullement émoussée par le temps, l'avait reconnu comme nouveau maître. Quelle fut son étonnement lorsqu'elle le vit de nouveau paraître devant elle, la poignée pourpre de l'Épée de Légende dépassant de son dos droit. Elle retint son souffle lorsqu'elle vit le jeune Hylien, chérubin aux cheveux en bataille, dégager une mèche de sa vue. Ah qu'il était beau sous l'auréole chaude du Crépuscule…

Maître de son cœur sans en avoir conscience, ce gueux -cracheront certains - était la Terre Sainte qu'elle voudrait tant fouler ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant, les mains dénuées de ses gants satinés qui tromperaient ses sens, dissiperaient la chaleur de cette peau lumineuse ou elle ne savait quelle autre maléfice. Qu'importe les soieries, les richesses, les dorures, sa vertu… Que les Déesses elles-mêmes prennent sa vie pour lui accorder cet instant fugace. Qu'elles la dispersent aux quatre vents si telle était leur volonté, mais qu'elles le lui accordent. Le toucher de cette si-jolie peau lisse, comme celle de ses enfants gais jouant dans la citadelle, et l'annulation de ce mariage maudit.

Dès lors que cette pensée traversa son esprit, elle sentit ses doigts se crisper sur les broderies de sa robe à la teinte lavande. Maudit soit le scélérat qui aspirait à la prendre pour épouse. Un rustre abreuvé par le sang de batailles qu'ils menaient, qui n'avait de noble que de nom, et dont l'opulence n'égalait la soif de combat. Un épéiste sans pareil, lui avait-on également vanté, lors d'un de ces simulacres bourges. Fadaises ! Deux ne pouvaient porter à leur ceinture l'Épée Légendaire en un même temps ; c'était la lame divine qui élisait son maître. La Légende fut racontée ainsi et l'Histoire le prouva. Alors que ces ignorants, qui se croyaient érudits car ils avaient fait déchiffré des parchemins anciens, se taisent. Ah, si seulement elle n'était pas obligée de les côtoyer ces pauvres sots.

Si seulement elle n'était pas promise à un autre, si seulement elle était née fille de paysans, elle aurait pu goûter à ce qui lui était interdit par les mœurs.

Avec des si, on refaisait le monde disait-on ? Douces illusions. Si seulement…


	2. Sous la lueur du Crépuscule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un petit texte sur un certain Usurpateur du Crépuscule

Humiliant. Tel était le premier mot qui lui vint à l’esprit et qui lui emplissait la tête, se répercutant entre ses tempes. Alors qu’il désirait ardemment sortir son peuple de ce sombre cloître aux lourds nuages gris sous ce ciel orangé, voilà que les autres conseillers lui avaient refusé le trône. Ils l’avaient pris pour un pauvre fou, dont l’air vicié de ce monde avait accentué ses inepties à force de vivre dans ce monde monotone, se riant de lui. Encore. Ils l’avaient considéré comme un illuminé mais lui, savait. Il savait qu’il n’était rien d’autre que la clairvoyance de son peuple, l’un de ces visionnaires qui aspiraient à reprendre ce que le Monde de la Lumière leur avait volé. Mais non, ces ignorants ne comprenaient rien, enfermés dans une ignorance aussi lugubre que ces infinités de petits carrés virevoltant vers le ciel. Ils se complaisaient dans la punition que leur avait infligée les Hyliens, se contentant de ce qu’ils possèdent au lieu de ce que leurs ancêtres et eux avaient perdu. La lumière du Soleil n’existe point dans leur monde ? Qu’importe, la teinte ocre des nuages y ressemble à s’y méprendre. Voilà ce que ces imbéciles pensaient, il en était sûr. Ceux-ci se targuaient de leur peau, d’un bleu pâle, maladif, et d’un noir d’encre alors que celle-ci n’était que la conséquence de siècles passés dans l’obscurité, privés de toute lumière naturelle. 

Pour eux, ils leur suffisaient la bleuâtre lumière factice façonnée par la magie et la technologie de leur lampe. Mais il n’était pas dupe ; il savait. Il savait que ce n’était pas la vraie lumière. Dans les archives de leurs ancêtres, ces premiers bannis ayant tenté de voler le pouvoir des Dieux – trois triangles d’or lui semblait-il – il avait lu que des bougies allumées, bâtons parfumés avec une mèche tressée, éclairaient de façon tamisée, doucement, les pièces sous une couleur rouge et orangée chatoyante. Comme la crinière de la Princesse qui semblait aussi vive que les flammes du Monde de la Lumière. La Princesse… Cette nymphe insolente dont le pagne de soie ouvragée trahissait les courbes ahurissantes. Son parfum divin et cet air taquin, aussi aguicheur que ce corps somptueux lui faisait perdre la tête dans une douce frénésie. Qu’il aimerait l’étreindre, sous un flot de passions, la couvrir de milles baisers. Qu’il aimerait soulever cette jupe, ce maudit tissu qui dissimule monts et merveilles, et l’éparpiller aux quatre vents afin de goûter de ses lèvres fines la chair, qui semblait si douce, de ses jambes galbées. Qu’il aimerait laisser sa marque sur cette jolie peau, laissant sa langue sillonner les lignes de son menton jusqu’à sa gorge, ferme et rebondie. Qu’il aimerait entendre son Altesse, souffler dans le creux de sa nuque son nom à outrance. Ah ! Comme il voudrait voir leurs ombres entremêlées et dansantes, se projeter sur les murs de la chambre royale sous la lueur vacillante des flammes des bougies. Combien de fois obtenait-il la Princesse et combien de fois s’était-il réveillé en pleine nuit, le front en sueur et le crâne bourdonnant, l’apparition de cette déesse dans ses songes faisait bouillonner le sang de ses veines de conseiller et de vierge ? Que donnerait-il pour pouvoir l’aimer rien qu’une fois ? Rien qu’une nuit ? Naïvement, il avait cru qu’une fois le pouvoir obtenu, Midona le reconnaîtrait comme un bon roi, œuvrant pour le salut des leurs, et un bon amant. 

Il s’était amèrement trompé. Lorsque le trône lui fut refusé, Midona ne tenta pas de le retenir. Elle s’était contentée de le regarder partir, furieux et piétinant du pied. Alors qu’il avait tout fait pour elle, l’avait érigée en déesse aux yeux rubis enchanteurs, là voilà qui le considérait comme une simple poussière, pas plus important que ces carrés peuplant le ciel. Elle les avait laissé l’humilier. Dès qu’il eut quitté l’enceinte du palais, il s’enferma dans ses songes, là où la femme farouche lui était toujours fidèle et offerte, rien qu’à lui. Futile lorsqu’on le savait que ces fantasmes n’étaient que de folles illusions. Alors, il se prit la tête, arrachant son heaume, se tortillant dans tous les sens. Humilié, ils l’avaient tous humilié ! À ses pensées, il frappa frénétiquement le sol grisâtre de ses bottes en pestant contre tous de plus belle. Si seulement, il pouvait leur montrer ce dont il était capable… 

Puis, alors qu’il ruminait son amertume, des paroles. Il releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Un être de feu. Un véritable Dieu. Sans même s’en rendre compte, ses genoux cédèrent d’eux-mêmes, le faisant tomber au sol sous une forme de prosternation. Lorsque cette apparition, ce nouveau Dieu se présenta à lui, il lui proposa plus de pouvoirs. La force de se rebeller contre ce joug de la Lumière qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps, de pouvoir à tous qu’ils avaient tort. Ils le prenaient pour un fou ? Qu’à cela ne tienne ! Ils le considéreront comme un Roi ! Usurpateur ou autre, qu’importe les noms qui lui donneront quand ils le verront, outrés, en train d’humilier la si belle princesse – la méchante fille qui s’était jouée de lui – ou de les transformer tour à tour en monstres.  
À ses yeux, il ne sera ni un fou ni un perdant. Il sera le salut des uns et le bourreau des autres, Xanto.


	3. Les réminiscences du Temps

Des cris gutturaux et sourds. Link baissa les yeux vers son ombre, distinguant vaguement la forme menue de sa partenaire. Celle-ci hocha silencieusement la tête avant quitter l'ombre de l'Hylien, se mettant dos à lui.

« Tu veux te transformer en loup, je présume ? »

Le jeune homme, qui était fermier jusqu'alors, esquissa un sourire tandis que Midona faisait flotter dans sa main le rocher d'ombre, symbole de la malédiction de Xanto l'usurpateur. Il sentit en un instant son corps se modifier toujours plus, son dos s'arquant au fur et à mesure que ses bras et ses jambes perdaient de leur longueur et se recouvraient d'une épaisse fourrure cendrée. Un poids caractéristique vint s'ajouter sur son dos et le loup tourna sa gueule, vers le petit être du Crépuscule. Celui-ci avait déjà formé un cercle des Ombres sous les pieds de ces créatures, les paralysant sous des étincelles écarlates. Le loup aux yeux limpides se cambra alors, montrant ses crocs aux êtres du Crépuscule, puis se rua sur eux, broyant de sa robuste mâchoire tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Les agents de Xanto tombés, le piège qui leur avait tendu se dissipa sous des petits carrés qui virevoltèrent vers le ciel ensoleillé, formant ainsi un nouveau portail qu'ils pourraient utiliser à leur avantage.

Le jeune élu de Farore, ayant retrouvé sa forme humaine, esquissa un pas avant de porter une main à son oreille endolorie, gémissant doucement. Il se retourna alors vers Midona, les yeux mis clos sous la douleur et les sourcils haussés, se demandant bien ce qu'il avait encore fait cette fois-ci.

« Tu peux y aller plus doucement, fit Midona en tirant sur l'une de ses oreilles, le faisant une nouvelle fois gémir, j'ai failli être éjectée ! »

La mine désolée, le fermier de Toal leva ses mains sous une forme de capitulation, implorant la miséricorde de son amie pour qu'elle le lâche. Elle céda finalement, non sans lui asséner une dernière tape sur la nuque, avant de rejoindre discrètement son ombre, le laissant face à deux portes battantes. La monumentale statue qui leur avait auparavant barré la route avait mystérieusement disparu dès lors qu'il avait replacé durant un court instant l'Épée Légendaire dans son piédestal. Il ne restait plus que ces deux portes, envahies par le lierre léchant paresseusement la pierre jaunie et effritée par le temps ravageur. Immuables, le sceau Royal et une inscription en vieil Hylien avaient été épargnés par la plante envahissante comme s'ils venaient à peine d'être gravés sur ces portes centenaires.

Sous un vent invisible, les deux portes battantes s'ouvrirent face à lui, l'invitant à entrer. Devant ses yeux ébahis, la vue colorée de la clairière laissa place à une vision monotone, comme figée dans le temps. Inspirant légèrement, Link fit un pas en avant, traversant ces portes sous une lumière aveuglante qui se dissipa lentement pour dévoiler l'étrange lieu dans lequel il venait de pénétrer.

Link regarda autour de lui, son regard d'un bleu clair s'attardant sur des vitraux d'une grande beauté, là où il y aurait dû y avoir des arbres. Il n'était plus dans la forêt, là. Mais alors cette vision de la clairière, monotone et oscillant tel un mirage, qu'il avait aperçu quand ces étranges portes s'ouvrirent face à lui… Se pourrait-il que… Le regard du jeune se posa alors vers le fond de la salle, là où se trouvaient deux statues gardant ce qu'il semblait être une deuxième salle. C'étaient ces mêmes statues qui lui avaient imposé une énigme afin de juger s'il était digne ou non de porter la Lame Sacrée, il en était certain. Le compagnon de Midona fit volte-face vers l'entrée, ses yeux écarquillés quand il découvrit, derrière l'entrebâillement des portes, la vision déformée de la clairière où il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. Pouvait-il…pouvait-il avoir réellement remonté le temps ? Était-il de nouveau dans l'illustre Temple du Temps ?

De nouveau ? Le jeune Hylien porta une main à sa tempe, sous une douleur lancinante. Il n'avait jamais pénétré ses lieux auparavant ; comment pouvait-il les connaître ? Un éclat de souvenir et Link se revit enfant, déposant trois joyaux sur une table de pierre, avant de courir précipitamment dans une salle dont le chemin venait de s'ouvrir à lui. Ce n'était pas lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il avait tiré l'Épée de Légende dans la clairière du sanctuaire de la Forêt accompagné de Midona et non dans l'antichambre du Temple du Temps avec Navi. Navi ? Qui était-ce ? Jamais il n'avait entendu pareil non dans sa vie, ou tout du moins dans cette vie-là. Le jeune fermier, perdu, baissa le regard vers sa main gantelée. Le stigmate sacré des Déesses scintillait légèrement malgré l'épais cuir qui le recouvrait, comme mu par les forces qui régissaient ce Temple. Se pouvait-il qu'en pénétrant dans ces ruines antiques – désormais trop superbes pour être qualifiées de ruines – les souvenirs appartenant à un autre héros se soient mêlés aux siens sous la forme de réminiscences ?

Ses pas le guidèrent sans en avoir conscience dans la deuxième salle. Face à lui, baigné de lumière par sept vitraux, se trouvait le piédestal du Temps, là où il avait jadis tiré la lame millénaire. Cette action lui avait valu de recouvrer son apparence humaine et tantôt, de pénétrer dans le Temple de la Lumière durant sept longues années. Sept ans, l'Ocarina du Temps, le Royaume Saint, la Triforce… À la vue de ce socle éternel, tous ces souvenirs l'assaillirent. Ils s'imposèrent à sa pensée, écrasant ses propres mémoires, ne laissant qu'un esprit confus.

« Link, l'appela la voix douce de Midona, essaye de replacer l'Épée de Légende dans son socle. »

À l'entente de sa voix, Link retrouva un semblant de souffle. Midona. Elle était là. Dans ce temple austère et terne où il portait la tunique et l'épée du légendaire Héros du Temps, elle était la seule preuve qu'il était bien lui-même et non un autre. L'homme qui pouvait se métamorphoser en loup jeta un regard soulagé sur son ombre dans laquelle il pouvait distinguer la silhouette menue de ce petit diable noir et bleu. Elle avait raison. Combien de fois une voie s'était révélée à eux par un tour de la sorte ? Le Champion élu des Déesses dégaina sa lame, dirigeant la pointe de la lame vers la fente de son piédestal. Il allait voir, ici et maintenant, si le fait de replacer l'épée – ne serait-ce l'espace d'un instant - allait le projeter des années en arrière ou non. Il allait voir, s'il n'était qu'une pâle réincarnation ou une entité propre !

Lorsqu'il planta la Lame Sainte dans son piédestal, des marches de lumière le menèrent vers l'un des vitraux, dévoilant la deuxième antichambre où il allait devoir partir à la recherche d'un fragment du Miroir des Ombres. Le jeune homme avança résolument, sa main serrant vigoureusement la poignée de l'Épée Légendaire en cas d'une éventuelle attaque. Midona quitta alors son ombre, demandant à son ami s'il était prêt pour les prochains combats qu'ils allaient devoir mener. L'Hylien acquiesça doucement de la tête puis les deux compagnons de route s'engouffrèrent dans la partie, soigneusement dissimulée, du temple.

Qu'importe si les souvenirs du Héros du Temps s'étaient imposés à lui, cela ne changeait nullement son identité propre. Il était Link, jeune fermier de Toal et désormais le Héros qui devra bannir le Crépuscule des terres d'Hyrule. Et non son prédécesseur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cela vous a plu !


End file.
